1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a door closer, which has an output shaft, which can be actuated in the closing direction by an assembly of springs, and has a damping piston, which is in operable connection with the output shaft, as well as a pivotable actuating arm, which is coupled to the output shaft outside the housing, as well as a cam disc, which is connected to the output shaft inside the housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A door closer of the species mentioned at the beginning is revealed in DE 40 41 824 C1, in which a rotation of the damping piston and of the opening piston about their longitudinal axes in relation to the cam disc is eliminated. Securing means, which prevent the rotation, are provided for this purpose. The proper functioning of the door closer is not at all affected by the incorporation of the securing means. The first choice of securing means are two rods, which, on the one hand, are firmly anchored in the spring support member and, on the other hand, can plunge, without any friction on the opposite side, into pocket bores of the damping piston. In this case, the securing rods extend horizontally to the axis of the closer shaft. The securing rods are disposed on either side close to the closer shaft in the axial direction of the housing. It is thus possible that, in the event of a rotation of the damping piston or of the spring support member, the securing rods either bear against the one or the other side of the closer shaft.